


Scully's journey

by DoitTheJaneway



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoitTheJaneway/pseuds/DoitTheJaneway
Summary: Dana Scully has always had complicated relationships with men.  She continuously seems to fall for authoritative figures and type A personalities, but these types conflict with her stubborn nature and need for control.  She almost did the same thing again with her partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write more dialogue based fiction. This is my attempt at a more descriptive story.

Dana Scully has always had complicated relationships with men. She continuously seems to fall for authoritative figures and type A personalities, but these types conflict with her stubborn nature and need for control. She almost did the same thing again with her partner. She fell for him hard when they first started working with each other and then even harder when he saved her from her cancer and abduction, as well as countless other rigorous scenarios. Then, just when she had put her complete trust in him, his ex came into the picture, and he chose to believe his ex rather than trust her. Dana was not a person give her trust easily, and she expected it in return. So when Mulder faltered, she felt it like a ton of bricks. It hurt her to the core, and she chided herself for months for letting herself fall in love with him. She built fortress-like walls around her heart to protect herself going forward with their professional relationship. After all, fool me once…

Over the past few months she had seen a change in Mulder though. Due to multiple reasons, his primary focus began to shift from the X files to her every once in a while. His tunnel vision for all things supernatural took a back seat to flirting with her and spending time with her. He was slowly chipping away at her carefully built fortress, and she was becoming uneasy. Recently, they had spent a week living as a couple for an undercover assignment, and she tried so hard to not let his advances affect her or at least not show him they did. Dana didn't want to fall into that trap again, but he was still there, chipping away. On cases, he was right behind her with his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. On the weekends, he was there at her doorstep every Friday night with takeout and a cheesy movie. His eyes were on her, almost every time she looked up and his smile had the ability to penetrate deep to her core. He never overstepped her imaginary boundaries, but he was right at the edge, trying to show her that she should trust him again. 

So when he called her on a Saturday morning for a case, she decided to entertain him. Who was she kidding? She just wanted to spend the day with him. Her heart wanted to spend every day with him for the rest of her life, but her brain disagreed. She decided to put her brain in the backseat for a while and headed to meet Mulder. She was happy. She even stopped at the convenience store on the walk in, to get herself a tofutti treat. Within 5 minutes of arriving, he was wrestling her for the ice cream, and she thought they were seconds away from him throwing her on the desk to make mad, passionate love to her in that basement, but then as quickly as it had started, Mulder’s attention shifted, and he was gone, leaving her standing alone in the office with an empty ice cream cone and a shocked look on her face. How does he keep doing this to her? Why does she keep letting him? She headed back home to vent her frustration in cleaning her apartment. At least some good would come of all this pent up energy. 

Later that evening, as she was finishing the last of her laundry, he called. For the first time ever, she actually told him that he hurt her feelings when he left. He, of course, apologized profusely and told her wanted to make it up to her. He begged her to come meet him. She refused, knowing she really couldn’t take the emotional roller coaster that she had put herself on anymore. He continued to plead with her. He told her he had a birthday present for her that couldn’t be returned. She finally gave in and told him he had 1 hour and no more. She was getting to bed on time tonight. 

Well, Mulder may have done one of the most silly but completely romantic gestures she had ever seen. When he wrapped his arms around her to “teach her to hit a baseball,” she felt all of her walls crumble like sand. All those old feelings were rushing back, not to mention other more basic feelings that were rushing to her core as he pressed his pelvis tightly into her ass. She knew he felt the same too because he groaned every time she wiggled her ass, which she had taken to doing before every pitch now. Finally the balls ran out and Mulder went to pay the ballboy. He strutted back to home plate looking all around. 

“Scully, have you seen my bat?” She smiled slyly and pulled it from behind her back. She held it out, but then pulled it back when he tried to grab it. She giggled. 

“Oh it’s gonna be like that now, huh?” He huffed with a chuckle. She held it out again, and he lunged for her and the bat. She managed to duck under him and run towards third base. He pursued her, quickly making up the gap. She turned and ran into the dugout, thinking there was another way out, but once she realized she was trapped, it was too late. Mulder was covering the exit and advancing slowly. All she could do is try to disarm him with her smile. She held up the bat in surrender and he began to move into her personal space. Mulder grabbed the bat but kept advancing, backing her up to the fence. There she was, back to the fence, Mulder pressed against her front lightly. He dropped the bat and placed his hands on the fence on either side of her head. They stared into each other’s eyes, as their smiles fell away. 

He began to lean towards her face. Her mouth opened slightly and he head tilted up, seemingly out of her control. He descended the rest of the way and placed his lips to hers, pushing her further into the fence. The kiss was so amazing it made he knees weak. The only thing holding her upright was Mulder and the fence. His tongue slid into her mouth and she caressed it with hers. Emotions and feelings were rushing around her body at break-neck speeds. She felt herself loosing control, and that set off internal alarms everywhere. She grabbed his shirt with both hands to steady herself and gently pushed him away. It took him several moments to break the kiss because her lips didn’t really get the message that the rest of her body did. They locked eyes, and she could see Mulder trying to read her.

“Mulder, I…” she was lost in his eyes and couldn’t complete her sentence.

“I know Scully. This is a bad idea. I’m sorry. My feelings got the best of me.” He pulled away to turn around but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What feelings?” Scully knew that cornering a guy about his feelings was a bad idea, but she needed to know that this was a two way street. She didn’t want to get run over again all by herself. 

“Scully” He looked at her with a brief smirk. “How you don’t know this by now is beyond me, but I am completely and totally in love with you. I know I’ve done things, and I don’t deserve you, but I can’t help how I feel.”

Dana was dumbfounded. She couldn’t speak. Her heart was doing cartwheels. His actions and words were finally matching up. Unfortunately, Mulder took her silence as a rejection. Before she knew it, he had picked up his bat and was walking to the car. She tried to make her feet work, but it took her several moments to engage. She finally caught up to him at his car. She put her hand on his just as he was grabbing the car door. She pulled his hand from the handle, indicating that he should turn around. He did and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She crashed her mouth to his and he fell against the car in shock. She pressed her chest into his and his hands moved to hold her ass. She ground her pelvis into his in response. She poured all of her emotions into that kiss. She was no good at verbal expressions of her feelings, and she had to let him know that he was her one and only as well. After several minutes, they broke the kiss and she slowly slid off him and back to the ground, brushing the large bulge in his pants on the way down. He groaned with the contact and then a huge grin appeared on his face. 

“Scully are you coming on to me?” He said with less of a smirk this time. 

“Shut up Mulder.” Her smile was just as bright. They still had some work to do to clear their issues, but she was happy, they were both at least on the same path now. He walked her to her car hand in hand. When they arrived, she opened the door and turned back towards him.

“Goodnight Mulder” she said softly. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

“Night Scully.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Mulder begin to work through the details of their budding relationship.

After getting very little sleep on the red eye flight back to DC, Scully dragged herself down the concourse towards the exit. She had just spent 48 hours in Vegas with the lone gunman including getting drugged and loosing most of a night’s memories trying to help them solve a crime she had no jurisdiction over. She would’ve never gone out there if who she thought was Mulder hadn’t asked her. She thought it would be the perfect place to advance their relationship. She had even packed her best lingerie, only to find out that Mulder knew nothing about it and she had been tricked. After she recovered from her unfortunate intoxication, she called Mulder, and they talked for several hours on the phone. She confessed some of her fears based on past events, and he worked to explain his motivations to her. He told her that he would pick her up from the airport, and they would spend the day together. She was so looking forward to this, she could hardly sleep on the overnight flight home. She replayed the kisses at the ballfield over and over in her head, and before she knew it, the lights were coming on in the cabin, and they were making their descent into Dullus airport. Now Mulder was going to pick her up and she looked ragged and needed a nap. She reached into her bag to touch up her makeup. “Thank god for good concealer,” she thought to herself. 

She arrived at baggage claim to find Mulder holding up a sign that said “FBI’s most unwanted”. She smiled as she walked up to him and playfully punched him on the arm for the sign. He took her bag and they walked back to his car, discussing the plane trip home and the weather, both trying to keep the conversation light. The ride home was more quiet. Scully had already told him all about the trip on the phone, so they just listened to talk radio, and Scully eventually drifted off to sleep. When they arrived at Scully’s apartment, Mulder grabbed her bag from the back seat and then walked around the car and knocked on her window. This finally jolted her awake. 

“Scully, we’re home.” He opened the door and extended his hand to help her out of the car. They walked into her building and she unlocked her door. He followed her inside.

“Where would you like me to put your bag?”

“Over by the laundry room is fine. Thanks Mulder.” Scully wondered into the kitchen and started the kettle to make some tea. 

Mulder jumped in. “Let me get that Scully. You’re tired. Go lie down, and I’ll bring it to you in bed. That way you can take a nap afterwards.” 

“I thought we were going to spend the day together.” she pouted

“We will Scully, but you could use some rest first. I’ll hang around and watch tv if that’s ok with you.”“Sure Mulder. Help yourself.” She said as she trudged off to the bedroom. A few minutes later, just as she finished changing into shorts and a t-shirt, he arrived with her tea. He tucked her into bed and left her to nap. 

A few hours later Scully woke and slipped on her robe. She walked out to the living room to see Mulder dozing on her couch with a college football game on in the background. She climbed onto the couch beside him and snuggled under his arm. He woke long enough to cuddle her into his side before they both fell back asleep, succumbing to each other’s warmth. 

About 30 minutes later, he woke first and looked down at a head of red hair resting on his chest. He brushed the hair from her face and she roused. 

“Hi” she said turning her eyes towards his. 

“Hi. Feel better?”

“Much better.” She smiled up at him. He smiled back, as she pulled away and started to get up. Mulder stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at the loss of contact.

“I’m kinda hungry. Can you order us some lunch while I take a quick shower?” She pushed herself completely off him.

“Sure Scully. Chinese ok?”

“whatever you want. You know my usual.” She smile at him again, then turned and walked to the bathroom. 

When she finished her shower, she dressed in loose linen pants and a flower print shirt. She had just heard the take out guy close the door, when she stepped into the kitchen. Mulder brought in the food and they sat down to lunch. As they started to eat, Scully spoke up.

“Do you think we should talk about the other night at the ballfield?” 

“Um… sure. Are you now regretting it?” He said with a resigned look on his face

“Of course not, Mulder. I just don’t know where we go from here.”

“Well, I guess we just see where this takes us. We can take it slow if you like.”

“Mulder, we’ve been taking it at a glacier pace for the past 7 years. I think we can move along, but I just want our…” she hesitated then blushed as she looked down at her lap “first time to be special. Something that lives up to all the buildup.”

“Oh, ok Scully.” He smiled and paused to think. “So, do you want to go on a trip or something?”

“Uh, yeah. That'd be nice. I know of a little resort in the NC mountains that’s very romantic. Why don’t we head there next weekend?”

“That would be great Scully. We can also stop off at Brown mountain and investigate the strange lights up there.”

She rolled her eyes. “You seriously never stop thinking about the paranormal, do you?”

“There are some things that divert my attention.” He said as he leaned across the table to her. As their lips touched, she placed her hand on his jaw and began to deepen the kiss. After several moments, they broke apart panting. Mulder plopped back down in his chair. 

“Are you sure we’ll make it to next weekend?” Mulder said staring down at his meal, trying to regain his willpower. 

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.” She caught his eye and winked at him with a smile. 

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and evening curled up on her couch eating leftovers and watching a marathon of movies. They cuddled together under a blanket with her resting in his arms. Once again Scully fell asleep due to her tiredness, and he carried her to bed. She awake just as he was covering her up. 

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I fell asleep on you again." she said groggily. 

"No worries, Scully. You get some rest. I'll let myself out."

She nodded and grabbed his shirt, slowly pulling him to her. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Mulder"

They both smiled and then he left as she quickly found slumber once again. 

XXXXXXX

The following day Scully decided to go out for some some shopping, and she called to invite Mulder to come along with her. He excitedly accepted and met her at the bookstore, where she was browsing. They pursued the cooking section and then headed to the science fiction section for Mulder’s satisfaction. After they paid for the books they selected, they walked out to the park across the street and bought coffees from a vender. They sat on the park bench watching the families play on the grassy lawn. His arm wrapped around her slowly to rest on the back of the bench. She sat forward a bit and started to look around at the people surrounding her. Mulder, sensing her discomfort, started to massage the back of her neck. 

“Scully, relax.” He leaned in and whispered close to her ear. “We’re not at work?” She sighed and pushed against him to break his embrace.

“Mulder, we can’t do this in public. We don’t know who’s watching us.” She looked around again.

“Scully, what are they gonna do about it? They’ve tried to break us up over and over and we've never let them.” He tried to catch her eyes but she refused to meet his gaze. 

“I don’t know Mulder. These guys are powerful. I don’t really care what they do to us, but I really don’t want anything bad to happen to those that I love. Melissa’s death almost broke me. I can’t do that again. And what if they use their powers to advance their agendas and start this colonization?”

“Seriously Scully, do you hear yourself? Do you really think the world will end if we have a public relationship? And what happened out in that ball field the other night was definitely a public display of some non-platonic affection.”

“I know, and I regret that.” He looked hurt and shocked at the same time and she realized that he took her statement as a rejection. 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” She placed a hand over his discretely. “I don’t regret what we did, just that we did it out in the open where we could be under surveillance.”

“Scully, believe me. No one was around. We’ll be fine.” She looked away but didn’t answer him right away. 

After several moments, she looked back into his eyes. “Mulder, I just can’t right now. This is really quite overwhelming enough without worrying about someone seeing us. Can you please just go with me on this for now?” He was silent for a few seconds before he retracted his arm from the back of the bench.

“Yeah, I can do that Scully.” He squeezed her hand back and then let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in the story belong to CC and Fox. I just play with them from time to time.


End file.
